


daring, resentment, burning

by Archistratego



Series: drabbles & bits [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, a series of fandom drabbles stashed away here, character study sort of, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archistratego/pseuds/Archistratego
Summary: Major spoilers for the novel.Nie HuaiSang will drown it out, all this resentment - he'll find a way.





	daring, resentment, burning

His resentment belongs in the silence that swallowed his grief, involuntarily burning through his golden core and hungry, eating away at the rust that would otherwise gather on his sword. Nie HuaiSang does not dream of revenge but of boards, of stones with their smoothly polished black and white surfaces, he thinks of the sound they make when they clash, and the inevitable defeat that one wrong move will bring about. His resentment belongs to himself only, stored in the privacy of his mind where it takes root and hungers.

  
What Nie HuaiSang had _wanted_ : soft fans and graceful brush strokes, the quiet song of birds in mid-flight, the warm breeze through his window. What he has: a corpse that has been torn apart, an inheritance he never aspired to, and a cage made of duties. It’s something left behind by Nie MingJue, that duty to his sect, but most importantly to his brother, and to justice, the kind Nie HuaiSang knows of but has never been tasked to obtain.

  
The face Nie HuaiSang wears for the world to see has no recurring nightmares that burn restlessly beneath his skin; it is smoothly polished and boyish, and answers questions with a shake of the head and an _don’t ask me, I don’t know, I don’t know_. He bears the whispers, and assumptions — the thinly veiled scorn and exasperated sighs of those around him, because he has a duty to complete. For his brother.

  
He waits for the day his resentment will burn, no longer silenced by his grief until it consumes itself, and Nie HuaiSang is left behind, born anew from the ashes and free.

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick writing warm-up drabbles. Cross posted to tumblr.


End file.
